


Sam x Emma (reader) stories

by NatRogers13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: Basically a oneshot/ drabble book for Sam Winchester. There would be some language depending of when I made these. Some would be my old ones and some will not





	1. To afraid to tell

I couldn't tell him my feelings, I couldn't give any hints. I can't be like one of those girls at those bars


	3. Authors note

If you want to read my past ones, go to my Wattpad. All of them will be there

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
